


zorro & toronado : victoria kidnapped

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: i don't own zorro , i just play with them





	zorro & toronado : victoria kidnapped

Diego was in the cave at the stable of his favorite stallion. It was the place where he stayed when he was mentally agitated, or when he could not get out of a dilemma.

He was sick of it all, especially the role he had to play, so he wouldn't been recognized as Zorro. He didn't care what other people thought of him, but he was thinking about confessing everything to the two people he loved the most of all.

But how would he do that? How to tell them that wasn't the man they thought he was? These were just a few of the thoughts that went through him, as he stroked Toronado's neck for a few minutes. The stallion, who normally had a fiery temper, stood quietly because he felt that his master was far away with his thoughts, Toronado knew how to calm his master and in return only his master and Felipe knew how to calm the stallion. These two people where the only ones he trusted.

After a long silence Diego said with his soft voice to his stallion, Toronado, old boy, how am I going to do this? How can I bring up carefully that the legend with a price on his head is their son and best friend? Every enemy wants my head on a silver plate and here I am, asking myself how to tell my loved ones that I'm the fox of the night. I'm scared of their reactions, scared of the people who always supported Zorro. Do you understand something like that old friend? The stallion, who all seemed to understand, shook violently with his head.

It had happened often recently that Diego went to the cave because his mind was troubled. He knew there was always someone in the cave who knew him for who he really was, if it was not Felipe then Toronado would be there to listen to him, the only two who had seen him with great sorrow.

But they knew how to get him quickly back on his feet. Toronado rested his head on his Diego's shoulders as a gesture of consolation. Through it all, he could organize his thoughts and he knew exactly how he would handle everything. Now he only needed to find Felipe to implement his plans.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

It was at the beginning of the siesta.

Victoria had put everything ready for dinner for her guests and went upstairs to her room for a few hours of well-deserved rest. She paused at her window in thought. She remembered what had happened to her a few months ago.

Zorro had confessed that he was afraid to remove his mask, afraid of her rejection and whatever she had said to reassure him, nothing had seemed to help. Her head gently leaned against the wood and in thought, she began to sing softly:

Those looks in your eyes tell everything to me I feel exactly as you do, so you can be honest You feel really good you say, your mouth begins to vibrate I know I can help you, but you have to like yourself Each now a favor, that's all I ask Turn away now that fear, I already knew it was my day today

Now give me your fear, I'll give you hope for return Now give me the night, I'll give you back tomorrow As long as I do not lose I'll find my way with you

Now look at me, not at anything you say can best be silent Now it is still tough, but I know I can get you It need never happen again, if you stay with me tonight Because then you will see when you wake up soon which you laugh again

She showed a deep breath, turned around and decided that it was best to sleep for a few hours. Once she lay on the bed, it did not take much to fall asleep, dreaming and hoping for a future with her hero.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Diego was riding with his father toward a private place in an area where it was cool and he was sure that no one could hear them. During the ride, he mustered his courage.

Father, there's something you should know. I'm not the man you think I am. Alejandro, not knowing what he could expect, looked at him with wide eyes. He did not know what to say, so he let Diego continue with his story.

I have more De La Vega blood in me than you think. As you saw a couple of weeks ago, I have not been honest about my skills with the sword, but there's a reason for not telling you about it. It's not for the reason I said, but because I didn't want to be noticed. I'm the man behind the mask of the fox. I am ... I am Zorro.

Alejandro stared at him.

I have agreed with Felipe to wait for us at that cool place between the trees, so you can meet the ally who in addition to Felipe ensured that Zorro became a success. I want you to meet Toronado.

Alejandro was still a bit shocked by the confessions of his son and ashamed for what he had thrown at his head in recent years, finally found his voice.

Why did you never told me anything about it? I do not see how I could never see it, it happened under my nose and I have not seen it. Does Victoria know about it?

Diego shook his dark hair. No, but she is the next one I'm going to tell it. Zorro is still needed. I know I ask a lot from you, but try not to let on that you know me, even when they shoot at me. I was tired of acting and I want those who are close to me to be proud of me.

Oh son, you've made an old man very proud. I think there is no father who is more proud of his son than I am now. You're all I had hoped you to be.

When they arrived at the place, Don Alejandro saw the strong, beautiful black stallion with a broadlysmiling Felipe on his back.

Father, may I introduce you to the allies of Zorro. Felipe, you know already, but this is Toronado, without them Zorro is worth nothing.

Felipe, who was standing between his soon to be father and grandfather, began to blush shyly.

With a little hesitation Alejandro took a few steps toward the big, black stallion. I never expected to meet the legendary horse as close as this, he said, stroking the horse on his neck. It will be a long adjustment, but I promise you, son, you'll also be proud of your father, no one will know that I know your secret.

They lingered for hours in the cool place. Displaying a lot of patience, Diego answered the many questions his father had.

They decided it was late enough and that they would go to the tavern, so the three of them went home, but first they would pass by the cave to take care of Toronado and to show his father where Zorro lived.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

It was quite busy at the tavern and they sat at the table closest to the bar that Diego favored, because he had a view on everything that happened in the tavern and especially a nice view on his senorita.

Although the day had gone better than he thought, there was a gnawing feeling. Intuition mixed with alarm. It was that feeling which often helped him and he was right most of the time. He couldn't see anything special, until he spotted a stranger. He didn't like the gazing at his Victoria and the fact that two men joined him didn't really improve the situation for the better.

Victoria kindly greeted her best friend, his father, and Felipe.

Can I bring you something? she asked. Do you still have some of those delicious tamales? Don Alejandro asked in a friendly voice. Yes. Then we'll take three portions, Senorita. And a pitcher of your delicious lemonade, please.

Diego held a close eye on the group of three men. Even during the lunch he could not distract himself. He didn't trust the men and he just had to come back later as his masked ego.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Night fell over the pueblo the Los Angeles. The tavern was empty, except for the three strangers, who were waiting until everyone was gone, so they could do what they came for. Their plan to rob the tavern went beyond what they had planned to do.

Victoria stepped up to the table of men. We're closing, Se ores, she said in her own firm but friendly manner. The leader of the three men pulled out his gun up and said, I don't think we're going to leave, making his companions laugh.

Had me the money, Senorita, and quickly, said Jos , the gang leader, with a menacing voice. With his gun still focused at the tavern owner, he motioned his companions that they would find behind the bar what they were looking for.

Pilar, who was working in the kitchen, could follow everything from behind the curtains and she was petrified.

Victoria, regaining all her confidence, called. You will not get away with this.

Meanwhile, a few miles from the village in the cave that Zorro could call his home, Diego still wasn't confident. Felipe, saddle Toronado, please. Zorro rides to the tavern. I am going to have a look at the tavern just to keep my mind at peace. I'm going to see if Victoria is fine.

Felipe nodded that he understood, and while his future father changed into his alter ego, he saddled the mighty stallion in no time, so he was ready when Diego was transformed into Zorro.

Diego jumped on Toronado and disappeared in to the night.

I think we can use her also to get us more money, as everyone knows Zorro will move heaven and earth for his love and then we'll get his head price which is now at 6,000 pesos. We are rich. We take her, suggested one of the companions to Jos .

Good idea, was all Jose said, as he looked with mean eyes at the beautiful tavern owner. And just maybe we can have some fun too, smiling to his companions as he hit Victoria with the handle of his pistol.

Tie her firmly, boys. I'll leave a note, so it comes to his ears that we have his girl.

Pilar, who was still in the kitchen in a corner with tears in her eyes, petrified, because she could not help her mistress with the thieves.

She heard the men leave by the sound of horses leaving the tavern. Before she even dared to go back to tavern , she started crying when she saw that Victoria was gone and began to read the letter.

We have the beautiful senorita.  
If you want to see her alive, bring 2,000 pesos to the old mine south of the village.  
You get 2 nights or you won't see her back alive.

Pilar was startled by a noise that came out of the kitchen before she realized it was Zorro standing behind her in the tavern. Is everything all right? he asked in his familiar deep voice.

With tears rolling down her face, Pilar shook her head and pointed to the letter that was pinned to the bar with a dagger. She still could not utter words.

Zorro walked to the bar and began to read the letter. His eyes were as cold as ice. Come with me. I'll take you home. Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

One mile from the old mine Victoria regained consciousness. Wherever I am? she thought, because she could not speak with the gag that she had in her mouth.  
Jose grabbed Victoria at the chin. Look guys, our sleeping beauty is awake. I hope your friends can reach your hero. Otherwise, you're dead. Victoria wouldn't be Victoria if her fiery temper didn't come up. She tried to loosen her ties by working on the knots.

She continued to try out of fear of what lay ahead. She knew her friends would do everything to get her free, but the thought that they would not find her in time, gave her the courage to try to free herself.

But to her great regret, her abductors were more alert than she thought and before she knew it, all went black again before her eyes. They had beaten her unconscious again.

Zorro, who saw what happened from behind a stone, struggled to keep his anger under control. They would regret the moment they had planned to take her.

Like an eagle he kept an eye on the kidnappers, until he was standing right behind the two companions. With brutal force he hit the two heads together. But Jos , who saw the whole thing, held a gun to the head of Victoria.

You are more cunning than I thought, but that's enough. If you do not want her to die, I would surrender if I were you.

I don't think so, Se or, with a well-aimed blow of the whip, Zorro pulled the gun out of his hands. I give you the chance to surrender and I will be mild, his eyes still freezing of anger, didn't leave the bandit out of his sight for a single moment.

Slowly, he walked toward the bandit, who now held a knife to the throat of Victoria. Another step and she's dead! However, there was something the bandit didn't notice. Toronado appeared behind him in the dark of night. With a slight nod Zorro gave the signal to attack Jos . Toronado, who stood higher than the bandit, raised his leg and with a well-aimed blow of the horse's hoof made the gang leader drop to the ground.

Quickly the icy look changed into a look of anxiety when he saw Victoria lying unconscious on the ground with her face bruised and beaten.

Victoria? Victoria? He shook her gently by the shoulders. hmmm ... A soft moan broke the silence. Zorro, I knew you'd come. It's good. Querida, it's over. Stay here, while I tie up these bandits. Soon the horses were bonded to each other and set to go.

Can you stand? he asked in a soft voice. I think so, Victoria said a little hesitantly.

While he supported his Victoria, they walked towards Toronado, who was standing a little farther away, waiting for his master to arrive. He put Victoria on the back of the stallion and the other three were tied on the other horses.

Toronado realized that the person on his back was still weak. Though normally a temperamental horse, he now did his best to remain calm. Until he felt that his master was at his back, they drove back towards the pueblo in a light gallop, stopping at the hacienda.

Felipe had promised to wait for him at the library in case the love of his future father needed help.

When he heard the familiar sound of Toronado, he ran like a greyhound out along with Alejandro, who was awake with Felipe, to take care of Victoria.

Please take good care of her amigo's, I'm going to deliver a parcel to the Alcalde.

He pushed Victoria gently from the saddle at the hands of his future son and his father. I'll inform Dr. Hernandez too and send him here. Adios, amigos, I know she is here in good hands.

And like a ghost, he disappeared with three horses loaded with the bandits behind him, scampering into the night.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Days passed and Victoria was strong enough to go back home, but before she did, Diego had a little surprise in store for her.

The fact that he almost lost Victoria made sure he had found his courage to share his secret life with her.

To leave no doubt about it, he had put on the clothes of his alter ego and was on his way to the hacienda.

Before you go, there's someone you want to see in the garden, Alejandro said softly to Victoria.

There in the garden was her hero waiting for her.

Zorro, I'm so happy to see you, she flew into his arms. Alejandro stifled a laugh at he busy couple.

Victoria, I'm been thinking, and I think it's time we get our life started together. It's time that you know who I am.

I'll leave you two alone. Not waiting for a response, Alejandro turned around, because he knew how difficult this would be for Diego to tell the truth after all these years. So, he would not watch them and create more nervousness than there already was.

Zorro went down on his knees and put her hands to the knot behind his head. Her heart pounded in her throat, as she slowly unfastened the mask.

Diego ! You are Zorro ?

Yes, I know I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't want to lose you. You mean the world to me! said Zorro with a soft voice.

And here I thought I was in love with two men. Thrilled, she flew her arms around her hero, her best friend's neck.  
His fear of rejection was unjustified. She loved him, not only of Zorro.

I love you Diego.

I love you, he said, their lips touching each other with love and passion.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

A few weeks later the whole village was invited to the wedding of the year. Under the pretext that Victoria was tired of waiting for Zorro and that she and Diego had grown closer during her stay in the hacienda.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

A year later, their first child was born, a son, Alfonzo Alejandro De La Vega.

Zorro was not seen after that and concerning Toronado, the De La Vegas continued officially to keep him under the name Black Star and only the few who were aware of Zorro's identity knew the real name was Toronado.

Esperanza, Diego's favorite mare, was honored to give birth Toronado's first foal, a beautiful palomino stallion named Golden Star. Diego had decided with his father that the first foal would be a gift to Diego's adopted son Felipe, for all the years he had sacrificed to help Zorro.

It was the first of many foals.

In doing so Toronado got a forever a home with his master.


End file.
